


Buffering

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cum Play, F/M, Humor, Sex, Smut, Spit Roast, Threesome, drunken encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Set at the tail-end of S13 when Gabe’s got his mojo back but before they head off to Apocalypse Land.





	Buffering

Everyone else had gone to bed at least an hour before but Y/N hadn’t been very interested in sobering up. It was their last night on earth - possibly - and she was hoping to drink until the real work started.

It didn’t hurt that the company was highly enjoyable.

Dean had relaxed after a few whiskeys, that lazy smirk stretched across his lips as he watched her try to repeat a move she’d performed on a ghoul too many years ago to count. Beside him, in another of the large armchairs, Gabriel slouched, rolling a glass of amber liquid between his fingers. He was probably the most sober of the three of them.

“And then Sam crashed in -” she continued, picking up the glass of wine she’d abandoned. Whiskey was okay for the first few drinks but she wasn’t a heavy liquor drinker. A nice glass of red wine was enough to keep her buzz going. “The ghoul actually screamed like a girl, which was funny ‘cos he was a guy.”

“She get like this often?” Gabriel asked quietly as Y/N kept going in her tale of valiance. 

“Not really,” Dean replied, his eyes locked on her ass as she turned out to demonstrate something Sam did. The glass left her hand when she lost her balance, shattering on the floor; Y/N fell backward, caught just before she hit the table by Dean’s quick reflexes.

She squeaked in surprise, blinking up at him. The shock passed and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Whoops,” she laughed, “didn’t mean to fall for you.”

Dean’s mouth turned up in an amused smile and he righted her footing, glancing at Gabriel as he lazily waved his hand, disposing of the broken glass on the floor.

“You had enough?” Dean asked lowly, touching Y/N’s face gently. She gazed at him, glassy-eyed and grinning.

“Never,” she whispered back, tapping the tip of her index finger to his nose. “You?”

Emphasizing the word, she moved, grinding her lower half against his. The reaction from his body was instant and his eyes darkened. “Y/N, we’ve talked about this,” he warned.

“No,” she retorted, pushing him back. “You talked. I didn’t get a word in among all your ass - asshump - assumptions.” Her nose wrinkled up. “That word isn’t normally so hard.”

Dean stepped back, shaking his head and Gabriel frowned, sitting up straight. “Wait, you guys… aren’t a thing?”

Y/N snorted, throwing herself into the unoccupied armchair beside the archangel. Shuffling back to his seat, Dean sat down slowly, grabbing his drink and tossing it back. It burned his throat on the way down, relieving some of his discomfort.

“No, we’re not a  _ thing _ ,” Y/N snapped.

“Well, in that case,” Gabriel leaned forward, giving you a look that spoke volumes about his intentions. “You wanna take this somewhere a little more private?”

“Hey!”

Dean’s loud protest made you look at him in surprise and Gabriel chuckled in amusement. “Maybe not.”

“No,” Y/N decided, getting up from her seat and sauntering toward the archangel. “I’m a free woman. If it’s gonna be my last night on earth, I’m gonna go out with a bang.” Slowly, she lowered herself into Gabriel’s lap, smiling at him as she placed her hand on his face, forcing him to look up at her. “And what better way than to bang -”

“Nope!” Dean stood, shaking his head. “You cannot be serious!”

“What, so you can sleep with anyone but god forbid an attractive male wants to get in  _ my _ pants?” Y/N glared at him.

“That’s not -” Seething, Dean clenched his fists at his sides. “This isn’t your last night on earth,” he grunted, “not if I have anything to do with it.”

Y/N rolled her eyes at his comment, obviously disgusted. “Yes, because all I am is some incompetent female that needs protecting.”

“You’re putting words in my mouth,” Dean growled.

Gabriel’s hand slid over her thigh, distracting her from the argument. “Maybe we should go to your room,” he murmured, his other hand catching in her hair as he pulled her closer. Y/N’s eyes fell closed as she leaned in, humming against his lips.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds; she pulled away first, pressing her fingers to her swollen lips as her eyes darted toward Dean. His face was twisted in a strange expression, somewhere between jealousy and arousal, and Gabriel laughed under his breath.

“Or we could stay right here,” he suggested, his hand creeping higher up her leg.

Y/N took a shuddering breath, covering his hand with her own. The archangel paused, unsure if she was pushing him away but she only pulled his hand further up her thigh, letting his fingertips brush the seam of her jeans, right over her core.

Dean moved, sinking back into his chair, his hands clutching the arms hard enough to turn his knuckles white. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said stubbornly, the subtle shifting of his hips not missed by Y/N’s keen eyes. “So if you’re gonna fuck, I hope you’re happy having an audience.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m indifferent.”

Chewing the inside of her lip for a moment, Y/N pondered the options. Right now, she was incredibly aroused, probably from the rhythmic stroking of Gabriel’s fingers along her covered slit. No doubt he could feel how warm she was, maybe could even sense it - she shuddered at the thought the power the archangel had.

“Or,” she mused, sliding off of Gabriel’s lap and towards Dean, “you could be a willing participant.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “W-what?”

“Pretend it’s Vegas,” she shrugged. “No one needs to know. Everyone else is asleep.” Dropping to her knees in front of him, Y/N ran her hands up his thighs, stopping with her thumbs framing his crotch. He was already hard, a fact that thrilled her to no end. “Please, Dean,” she pouted, her voice high-pitched and innocent, “I don’t wanna die a virgin.”

Gabriel snorted in amusement and Dean smirked, covering your hands with his own. “Sweetheart, we all know you ain’t a virgin.”

“Fine,” she returned, getting to her feet. For a moment, Dean thought she was going to storm out, and he wasn’t sure he wanted that to happen.

Y/N turned, strutting away from him, her ass ridiculously good-looking in her tight pants. Dean’s eyes were glued to her ass, Gabriel’s stuck in exactly the same direction. She bent over, pressing play on the stereo, letting the low tones of Hendrix fill the room.

“If you don’t want a virgin,” she drawled, “how about a whore?”

Dean swallowed, staring as she started to sway to the music, her fingers plucking at the buttons on her (stolen) flannel. Next to him, Gabriel shifted, leaning forward with interest.

“Did you -” Dean trailed off, pointing at Y/N as she danced, slowly stripping her shirt down her arms. Gabriel shook his head.

“No, this is not me. She’s not hexed,” the celestial flashed him a grin, “she’s just horny.”

“If I’m gonna die tomorrow,” Y/N said, rotating her hips as she turned, fixing her eyes on Dean. “Then I’d like to die with one night of good memories under my belt.” Her lips stretched into a seductive smile and she placed her hands on the buttons of her pants. “Or under something else.”

The Winchester emitted a low growl; Gabriel got to his feet, approaching Y/N cautiously.

“I don’t think Deano is feeling it,” the archangel muttered, catching her waist with one hand, pulling her closer. He was only marginally taller and she grinned, cupping the back of his head to pull him in for a brief, heated kiss. “But I can handle a solo mission.”

“It’s you I don’t wanna feel,” Dean grunted, getting up from his seat.

“I can be a buffer,” Y/N purred, reaching out to him. There was hesitation on his face; he  _ wanted _ her but he’d never been able to deal with Gabriel. “You guys just have to decide whether you wanna be here -” She slid her hand down her front, pressing her fingers between her thighs, watching Dean. “Or here.” Her fingers went to her mouth, almost covering her sly smile.

Dean shifted, licking his lips. “A buffer, huh?”

“How are we supposed to choose?” Gabriel hummed, his hand sliding down to her ass. “Are there any other options?”

“Not unless Dean wants to get  _ real _ close.” Her teasing tone made Gabriel smile and he glanced at Dean, tilting his head curiously.

“You so much as touch me,” Dean threatened, removing his overshirt. He didn’t say anything else, letting the warning stand clear. Gabriel held up his hands in surrender, accepting the condition. Y/N stepped back, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her thighs.

Standing in only her panties and bra, she regarded both men with intrigue. “You know, this only works if you’re both naked.”

Dean swallowed nervously - Gabriel started to strip, obviously not caring very much about nudity. “Er -”

“Keep your boxers on, knucklehead,” Gabriel snorted. “I wouldn’t want you to feel intimidated.”

“Guys,” Y/N interrupted, reaching around to unhook her bra. “There are other things you could focus on.” The bra hit the ground with a tiny thud and both men looked toward her, eyes zeroing in on her breasts, nipples dark and hardened with arousal. “Like me.”

There wasn’t any argument there and Dean’s underwear disappeared. Y/N was left as the most clothed out of all of them, down to just the cotton pink panties that were already damp at the crotch. She stared at the two men in front of her, almost gaping at the two very thick,  _ very _ hard cocks she was suddenly privileged with.

Deciding quickly that they weren’t going to be able to cooperate as a team, Y/N pointed at the chair. “Sit.” she directed the order at Gabriel, who instantly stumbled back, landing on his ass. Closing the distance between them, she noted the anticipation in his wide eyes as she dropped her panties and fell to her knees in between his thighs.

He sucked in a breath when she wrapped her hand around his dick, slowly stroking him from root to tip. Dean moved behind her and a second later, she heard him drop down, his hands spreading her thighs.

“I figured I’d entertain myself,” he quipped, sliding a single digit through her folds. She gasped, looking up into Gabriel’s darkened eyes, biting her bottom lip.

“Too distracting?” the angel teased.

In retaliation to his comment, Y/N lowered her head, sucking his cockhead between her full lips. His breathing caught in his chest and Dean chuckled behind her, amused at the other man’s bewilderment.

Lowering himself further, he pulled her ass up, making her squeak with a mouthful of cock. He didn’t stop until he could get his mouth on her pussy, craning his neck to suck at her clit. Y/N whimpered, the action forcing more of Gabriel’s dick into her throat.

“Fuck -” The strangled hiss accompanied the placement of a hand on her head and she moaned, enjoying the feeling of being manipulated like a toy. Finding pleasure in being used like this had always been her kink and neither of these men were about to deny her that pleasure. She started to bob enthusiastically on Gabriel’s shaft, moving her tongue along the underside while simultaneously trying to get as much in her mouth as she could without choking.

He seemed to be enjoying it. His fingers curled in her hair, tightening when she went deep enough for her nose to tickle the root of his dick. With her hands braced on his thighs and Dean feasting on her cunt from behind, Y/N was pinned, unable to do anything when her orgasm started to burn in her belly.

Ordinarily, when she reached that moment where she thought her whole being was going to implode, she’d back off, relinquish the blissful feeling for fear of what came after. But there wasn’t any choice there for her - her eyes rolled back in her head, Gabriel’s hand assisting her continued movement as Dean tongue-fucked her through her climax.

The warm gush of liquid on her thighs made Dean groan, his hands digging into her ass. Y/N drooled and choked on the cock in her mouth and Gabriel abruptly pulled her off, gripping the base of his dick tightly to stop himself from cumming.

“Normally, I don’t like to blaspheme,” he panted, watching Dean lower her to the floor, the hunter wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, grinning smugly. “But Jesus Christ -”

Y/N was still on her knees, head resting against the angel’s knee. A thin shine coated her skin, her cheeks were flushed and her mouth curved into a lazy sated smile. “Uh-huh.”

“Turn around, princess,” Dean murmured, pulling her upright. “Sit on his lap.” Gabriel grinned, reaching for her bare hips and tugging her backward. With a squeak, she caught her weight on the arms of the chair, groaning when she felt Gabriel’s cock settling against her bare pussy. 

From this angle, she could get a good look at Dean, despite the distraction underneath her. She’d seen him mostly naked several times but now, seeing him nude,  _ properly _ nude, she wasn’t sure she would ever forget the sight.

Dean wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft, stroking himself slowly. “Like what you see?”

Y/N nodded, licking her dry lips. The angel shifted, his cock bumping against her entrance and she whined, biting her cheek to try and stop the pitiful sound escaping. Dean stepped closer, grabbing her chin, his thumb dragging over her lower lip.

“You asked for this, sweetheart,” he drawled in amusement, watching her face twist when Gabriel moved again, this time lining himself up with her, pulling her down onto his cock. Dean grinned when she cried out, squirming in Gabriel’s lap as he eased into her.

Before he was buried to the hilt, Dean tugged her head down, guiding his dick toward her mouth. Y/N opened obediently, looking up at him and trying not to go cross-eyed when Gabriel’s third attempt to fill her was successful.

She couldn’t think straight.

Gabriel hadn’t moved, pressed deep inside her, deep enough for her to feel the steady throb of his pulse in his swollen member. She attempted to focus on what Dean was doing, lifting one hand to hold his cock at the base, bracing the other against his thigh. He tipped his head back, running his fingers through her hair, messing it up more than it had been.

Dean was thicker than Gabriel. Her fingers only just closed around him and she could already feel the ache in her jaw from taking him even halfway in. When his tip brushed the back of her throat, she swallowed to hold off her gag reflex; the motion made Dean groan and jerk forward, forcing more of his cock into her mouth.

Her body clenched in reaction, making Gabriel grunt at the sudden pressure on his dick. His fingers dug into her hips, lifting her a little before letting her slide back down. The motion wasn’t good enough - Y/N lifted herself on the second go, dropping back down and instantly lifting back up.

“Shit,” Gabriel managed, his voice strained. He dropped his head onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes and letting her ride him to her own pace.

Dean panted heavily, barely aware of anything but Y/N’s hot little mouth on his dick. She was practically sawing herself between the two of them, breathing furiously through her nose. Her eyes were closed as she focused on her task, which at that moment, was to get herself off.

She felt almost powerful.

The mens’ grunts filled the room; along with the sound of skin hitting skin, it was all she could hear over her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Dizziness became a real threat and she pulled off of Dean as she came, desperately needing to breathe before she passed out.

She didn’t stop stroking him, her firm hand moving at a rapid pace as she chased her orgasm on Gabriel’s dick. He groaned loudly, grabbing at her hips again, and she slammed down, crying out as Gabriel was swept along, pumping his release into her.

Her fingers were still working at Dean’s length but he wasn’t far behind either of them. Y/N locked her eyes on his, continuing to stroke him as he started to cum, thick and white over her cheeks and chin. It dribbled down onto her tits and Dean almost lost his balance when she leaned forward and proceeded to lick him clean.

His dick was unhappy with the attention, the sensitive tip throbbed and Dean pulled away, grabbing his discarded t-shirt. “Here,” he muttered, tossing it at her before going for his boxers.

Gabriel didn’t seem to be nearly as hasty to move. 

Y/N cleaned herself up, grimacing at the state of the shirt. She contemplated moving, going as far as to shift forward but Gabriel’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back. “Who says I’m done with you?” he asked and she giggled, batting his hands away.

“I’m done with you,” she replied. “I’m tired and in case you forgot, we’re all going to die tomorrow.”

“Ever the optimist,” Dean mumbled, pulling his pants on. His eyes moved back toward them just as Y/N got to her feet, pulling away and stumbling - he wasn’t drunk enough that his reflexes weren’t working. Catching her in his arms, he looked down at her in bewilderment as she grinned back.

“Fell for you again,” she giggled, pushing herself upright again, her burgeoning sobriety letting her feel a little embarrassed. “I think… maybe I should get some sleep.”

“Probably a good idea,” Dean agreed, cupping her face and desperately trying to ignore her nudity.

She stepped away, gathering her clothes from the floor. “Thanks,” she whispered, barely able to meet Dean’s eyes. “I needed that.”

He didn’t want to say he’d needed it too, just the thrill of it, so he moved back out of her way, offering a smile in return for her gratitude. Gabriel remained sat in the chair, a cushion over his crotch.

Dean made a mental note to burn the cushion if they survived the trip to the other world.

“We all know one of us isn’t making it out alive,” Gabriel said quietly and Dean sighed, looking up at the ceiling. When he lowered his eyes again, the angel was fully dressed and the cushion was nowhere to be seen. “Do me a favor, Dean.”

“What?” Dean answered gruffly - it would take more than a hot threesome for him to warm up to the archangel.

Gabriel moved toward the door, giving the hunter a sad smile that made Dean’s heart clench in his chest. “She deserves more. Give it to her.”


End file.
